


Buena noche

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [19]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Love, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90





	

“Raf.”

 

You smiled as Rafael turned his head towards you, his eyes heavy with sleep. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m hungry again.”

 

He scoffed loudly. “No way could you be hungry after eating all of mami’s bunuelos.”

 

Your grin widened. “Says the man who had second helpings of everything this evening.”

 

“Christmas is only once a year and it's the one time of a year that I feel I can forget about work.”

 

You watched as his eyes fought sleep. He has finished work yesterday on Christmas Eve after months and months of long hours. Rafael slept in this morning, only waking when Luci threw herself onto the bed and jumped up and down until he was forced to get up and amuse her. Lucia came over for dinner and helped you cook the pork, tending to the rice and peas and baking her sweet pastry treats. Luci had stomach ache by the end of desert and you were certain you felt the springs in your bed creak when you and Rafael lay down later that evening.

 

You stroked his cheek softly, noticing his quiet sigh under at your touch.

 

“I love you” you whispered and pecked his cheek.

 

You cuddled into his chest when he outstretched his arm to let you in. “Te amo carino.”

 

He closed his eyes and his breathing deepened. You pursed your lips, “I'm still hungry.”

 

You squealed with surprise when Rafael pulled you to him and rolled you over into you back. He kissed you deeply, nipping your bottom lip before pulling back.

 

“Something sweet?”

 

You smiled and nodded eagerly. He kissed you again, and this time you ran your fingers through his hair, keeping his lips on yours for longer. You sulked playfully when he moved.

 

“Raf….”

 

He snorted and kissed you briefly before sitting up. “You're impossible sometimes.”

 

You threw back the covers and followed him into the kitchen, where he was removing the lid to the metal tin where Luci had stored the sweet leftovers. 

 

“You like it though” you teased, wrapping your arms around him from behind. You kissed the back of his neck, letting him turn in your arms and placing a gentle hand on your stomach.

 

“You never cease to amaze me, let's put it like that.” He kissed you again, leaving the remnants of sweet sugar on your lips. His palm rubbed small circles on your abdomen, which had just started to become noticeably swollen. 

 

You giggled as he handed you a bunuelo and watched you eat it quickly. “I can live with that” you licked the syrup of the tips of your fingers.

 

You stepped closer into him and held his face, never wanting to break the kiss that ensued, his lips warming you up and sweetening you up like no sweet ever could.

 

“Merry Christmas Rafael.”

 

“Merry Christmas mi amor” he knelt down and kissed your bellybutton. “Buena noche baby.”


End file.
